What if - The untold story of a Queen's apprentice
by JustThatBoredPrincessGirl
Summary: Summary: What if everything turned out differently, than the creators of our beloved show imagined... Will a different beginning bring a different and as well?
1. Chapter I - Prologue

What if – An untold story of a Queen's apprentice

_**Summary: **__What if everything turned out differently, than the creators of our beloved show imagined... Will a different beginning bring a different and as well?_

_..._

_**You always have some options left, my dear girl – Said the Queen with a weirdly kind smirk spread all over her face. **_

_And those would be...? – Asked the girl in a confused tone._

_**Let's see.. – Said the Queen again. – You can either join me, and becoming my apprentice... Or... – The Queen stopped, as if she was waiting for the girl the ask herself... **_

_Or? – She asked finally, _

_You can die. – She answered with a ridicilously pleased look on her face, once again... – The choice is yours. – She added for extra sadisfaction. _

_**Not, it's not. There wasn't even a choice at all...And they both knew it. **_

*I do not own any character of ouat, except for my OC – The main character of the story...

Prologue

_Many years ago, in the Enchanted forest _

I slowly opened my eyes. At first, I could barely see anything. Just a bunch of black dots and slightly recognizable shapes, really. Then, a few moments later my vision became clear.

Besides the fact, that this _place_ I found myself in was really cold and dark...I managed to find the only source of light around – three tiny little candles placed on the hard stone floor, just a few steps away from me.

I was laying on something hard.. Some sort of wood, or...other material... It wasn't a bed, that's for sure. But that was the least of my preblems now...

Everything hurt. My head, my back, my legs which i couldn't even feel at this point...It felt like...Like I wasn't even alive anymore... And ironically as if this _situation_ wasn't bad enough as it is, i managed to forget almost everything about the past hours, right before my _capture._

_God, I hate this word_. – I thought to myself.

I wanted to get up, but...Obviously I lost all of my strenght...That's why I tried to use one of the walls as some sort of support...Yep, didn't work again.

After a few unsuccessful atempts to get up, I decided to try something else. I reachted towards the candles, attempting to at least grab one of them. Pointless. I was just too weak.

I just layed there... Not knowing what to do...Helpless, confused about my whereabouts and afraid..._Very afraid indeed. _

After like...Ten minutes of me doing nothing else than staring at the celling, I simply couldn't take it anymore...I just...Had to do something.

After one more attempt to get that damn candle i finally made it. _Thank God. – _I said to myself – almost happy about my _success. _

My _joy _didn't lost really long tho...Right until i picked the candle up, it's dancing, tiny little flame finally revealing my current location.

I looked like a cellar. But not just any cellar. I was trapped inside the castle of the Evil Queen.

Oh, great ! What the hell am I supposed to do now ?! – I asked myself angrily.. Only if I had the answer to that as well...

_To be continued... _

**Hello guys... Soo...That would be it, for the first chapter of this story...Hope you like it..If yes, feel free to message comment, or simply leave a review. **

**Take care, Assia **


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting her majesty

What if – An untold story of a Queen's apprentice

_Chapter II. – Meeting her Majesty_

I have been trapped in there..Well...God knows for how long... It could be only a few hour, maybe a day. To me, it felt like weeks, years indeed. Honestly, I have completly lost track of time, i wasn't even sure, if it's day or night.

At first, I tried to beg, to scream with all my might, hoping someone would come and at least, _explain _what was going on_._

I didn't take long before I realized that no matter how hard I scream...Nobody is coming...Nor will anybody help...I was left here to rot and simply...No one cared and I could do nothing about it.

..

I was thirsty, hungry and tired. The pain I felt earlier was slowly getting better. The only problem was I still couldn't remember a single thing that had happend, and it was really freaking me out. I just felt.. _Hopeless and unsecure._

..

It was a lot later now. I just sat there, on the dirty floor, with my back leaned against one of the dark walls. _I mean, what else could I do?_

I jumped as I finally heard someone coming...Closer and closer with every second passing. My heart started beating rapidly. I was scared, but at the same time..._Glad _that at least someone finally came.

In a blink of an eye, three men stood there, all in black armour. _The Queen's guards. – I thought. _They were just..._There..._ not moving, not_ breathing – like stones. _

_Suddenly one of them, the one on the right yelled:_

Stand ! You're coming with us ! – I jumped again... His tone was unexpectedly high and loud.

Why ? – I asked, with no intention to move.

The queen wishes to see you, girl. – He said.

After he saw I still refused to move he screamed even louder:

You do as we say ! Don't make it worse for yourself, peasant ! No questions ! – he added angrily, before roughly dragging me out of the cell, with the other two following behind. I had no time, neither strenght to protest.

Ouch ! Wait, stop ! – I screamed while desparetly trying to keep up with him. He was going so fast, I was barely catching my breath.

In revange, he started to walk even faster. By the time we reached the top of the strairs I felt like passing out...

We were walking for a long time now... I felt hot tears streaming down my pale face.. I was in so much pain and.._fear_.

...

_Finally we stopped. _I found myself standing before a huge door, the two guards, along with the third one, who so _kindly dragged me here _was now standing behind me.

As soon as the door opened, my heart began racing crazy once again...

_I really am here...About to meet her... And face the consequences or whatever i have or haven't done..._ _There is no way of going back now.._ – I thought to myself_... But at least...I may finally get some answers as well. _

There was no one else in the room...Just me and the guards...and...mirrors ...A lot of them actually... Any shape, color or size you could imagine. Also..Some large windows with blood red curtains.

The furniture in the room was also very elegant and...expensive looking...Well, of course...We are talking about a royal's home, right? However... The one who designed the furniture and the room itself...Had awesome taste and talent on their hands... You cold tell that right away.

Oh god...How much does this remind me of _the good, old days_... – I thought to myself, knowing very well that _I can't nor I want to live that life again._

I suddenly saw smoke...A cloud of dark, purple smoke.. And just like that, the queen stood there herself...

Well there it is. – I said, trying to prepare myself for anything _she_ had in store for me.

...

_**Oh gosh! Finally, after a looong time uploading chapter II. Im truly sorry it took so long...But anyways... Hope you like it, guys... **_

_**If you can, please leave a review, message or comment... I would really like to know your honest opinion...It is kinda motivating to me... **_

_**-JustThatBoredPrincessGirl **_


End file.
